Brother's Conversations
by Arana'a
Summary: this is the conversation that Regulus and Sirius had, after Reggie finds out about Sirius' stint in Azkaban. please read Leonora potter first to understand.


**Sorry for taking so long, but I had exams, and a burst of inspiration for some other story.**

**Don't worry, I'm still going with Leonora Potter. This is the conversation that is held between Sirius and Regulus. Please tell me what you think.**

Regulus stood up.

"Come along Sirius," he said, walking out of the room, Sirius following along like a lost puppy. They walked into a side room that had popped up, and the door slammed shut.

"Soo," said Sirius, not meeting his baby brother's eyes.

"Want to explain why you were in Azkaban?" asked Regulus with a politeness that masked how angry he actually was.

"I lost my temper," mumbled Sirius.

"What did you do!" hissed Regulus.

"Well, I was going to Lily and James' house, to visit them, and when I got there it was in ruins. You don't understand! The first thing I saw when I got there was a pile of rubble, and my friends body lying out the front. Like a broken doll… And Hagrid was coming out with Leo. My little Leo…and he just looked at me, and said she's dead, and I thought he was talking about Leo. My little girl, and I thought she was dead. And I lost it. I left the bike, and I went to his hiding place…that little rat! He had run, but I found him," Sirius laughed, a hollow sounding laugh, that chilled Regulus to the bone. Looking into his brother's eyes, Regulus saw a pain and emptiness that scared him.

"And he yelled at me. Had the audacity to blame me for their deaths! In front of the whole street. He always was good at distracting people for long enough to drop something to get him out of there. And he did! He blew up the whole Fucking street! And when I looked, there was a finger on the floor, and he was gone! Mordred and Morgana, that little Rat!" Sirius stopped, caught in the memories, "And then, I must have lost it or something. It kinda all fell down on me…James, and Lily, and Leo, my little lion girl…and I laughed. I must have been hysterical. And I couldn't stop. I just laughed and laughed, all the way to Azkaban. No can laugh in azkaban,"

"What about your trial?" asked Regulus.

"What trial. Everyone knew by then that I was the 'secret keeper' and they had evidence from the muggles that I killed peter. It must have looked like it. And they were all so excited about Voldemort being gone that they didn't bother with a trial," mumbled Sirius. He looked up at his brother to find regulus looking like his mother. For a moment, Sirius saw the proof that Regulus actually was related to Walburga Black.

"They didn't give you a trial?" hissed Regulus, so quietly, Sirius almost missed it over the sound of his brother's magic filling the room.

"No," said Sirius. There was a sudden feeling of being squeezed, and then Sirius dove to the side, as a huge explosion took place in the middle of the room. He was fortunate to avoid being blown up, but had to stop for a moment to put out the small blaze that had started on his shoulder. Sirius stood up, and made his way through the smoke, and clingy pieces of magic to where his brother was standing.

Regulus had his head tilted up, his eyes closed in an attempt to control his emotions. There was a lone tear rolling down his cheek, Sirius noted. Gently, Sirius wiped away the tear, and Regulus looked up at him, and Sirius saw the anger in his brother's eyes. Gently, Sirius pulled regulus into an embrace. Regulus gave a strangled sob, and collapsed into his brothers arms.

"You idiot!" whispered Regulus, "You stupid, reckless, _Gryffindor_ idiot!"

"Why do you think I got into the House of the Lions," said Sirius, and he got a weak chuckle out of his brother.

"Don't ever do something like that ever again!" said Regulus, pulling away from his brother slightly.

"What about you?" asked Sirius, raising his singed eyebrows, "You were dead when I did that. I didn't have a real reason to live then. James and Lily and Leo were dead, Remus had been missing for months, you were dead, and all my friends, I hadn't seen in months,"

"I'm so sorry," whispered Regulus.

"No, I'm sorry. I left you there by yourself. I didn't even think of you after I left," said Sirius, pulling Regulus close again.

"Well, I guess we're even then," mumbled Regulus.

"Brothers?" asked Sirius.

"We already are, idiot," said Regulus.

"You know, I'm still a wanted man," said Sirius.

Regulus pulled away from Sirius suddenly.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"you really know how to ruin the mood," growled Regulus.

Sirius decided that it was around about time that he got out of there, in case he got himself into more trouble. He opened the door, with a fuming regulus following him out. He sat himself next to Leo, deciding it would be safer next to her than his bi-polar brother.

"Siri, are you alright?" asked Leo worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Sirius.

**So, what do you think?**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
